Namikaze Minato O que pode ter acontecido
by Lina Hatake
Summary: Death Fic IC nc 17 A historia do Yondaime contada de acordo com minha visão. Contem alguns spoilers para quem não leu o manga ate o 382.


- Minato!

Era Kushina, trazendo mais um ninmu.

- Jiraiya sensei falou que podemos ir sozinhos, já que temos idade suficiente para ir sem ele numa rank A! Não é demais?

Outro também estava eufórico. Minato não. Este estava...

Indiferente.

Ele queria mesmo era superar Jiraiya, queria ser um Sannin melhor que seu sensei.

Kushina: Minato kun, seu cabeção! Você tinha que estar mais feliz, afinal, Rank A deve ter uns caras fortes pra caralho! Vamos meter a fuça nesses filhos da mãe! Lógico que eu queria mesmo era rank S, eu reclamei muito pro velhote do Hokage, mas quase que o ninmu desce pro D, hehehe!

Minato: Calaboca, sua moleca!

Kushina: Ahhh, mas já ta estressado, geniozinho?Tu quer que eu meta a minha mão na tua fuça? Eu vou com certeza se quiser!Só pra ver se você deixa de ser... – quando Minato a pega pelo colarinho, bem nervoso.

Minato: Eu só não te bato porque você é mulher. Senão te dava uns tabefes...

Kushina: Ahhh se quiser, eu faço um henge aqui e quero só ver se vai conseguir encostar um dedo em mim!

O terceiro chega para apaziguar os dois. Em seguida, vão para a missão.

Missão completa. Jiraiya trazia um papel, já que ele estava ocupado com eles.

Kushina: Que papéis são esses?

Jiraya: Calma! Peguem vocês três, é algo muito bom.

O amigo deles pegou primeiro e sorriu.

-Jounin!Finalmente! Agora vou entrar na Elite do Ambu finalmente!

Em seguida, Kushina pega seu papel, toda feliz. Esfregava na cara de Minato, já que este sempre duvidaria de que uma menina como ela poderia ser Jounin.

Minato pega seu papel. Fica catatônico.

Minato: ...Ho...Ho...HOKAGE???

Os seus amigos viraram para ele. Eles sabiam que Minato era o geniozinho do grupo, mas... Hokage abaixo de 20 era bem inesperado.

Minato: Mas eu só tenho 12... Como eu pude virar Hokage?

Jiraiya: Ué? Você sempre foi muito acima de todos da sua idade, já tinha potencial o suficiente para virar um, Só tínhamos que esperar você desenvolver – se. Vá falar com o Sandaime que ele irá te orientar. Não vai ficar imediatamente no cargo, mas logo irá.

Fez se uma festa em relação ao cargo para ele.

Passa se alguns anos.

Minato era já um Hokage muito ocupado. Corria pra lá e pra cá resolvendo vários problemas. Estava contente, mas algo não estava bem.

Kushina era uma linda e maravilhosa Kunoichi médica. Já sabia fazer vários tipos de remédio, graças às aulas da Tsunade sama.

Estava em sua casa fazendo antídotos para veneno, quando o novo Hokage aparece do nada em sua janela.

Minato: Disseram-me que estava morando nessa casinha... Uma ninja muito habilidosa.

Kushina: Mi Mi Minato??? – derrubando um monte de antídoto em uns papéis.

Minato: Desastrada.

Kushina: Não me enche. – e vai limpar a bagunça. Ele resolve ajuda – lá, mas ela diz um não, meio brava... Ela repara que este apenas deu um sorriso e se afastou, deixando-a fazer tudo sozinha.

Kushina reflete e acha que pode estar gostando dele, mas orgulhosa, ignora esse sentimento de sua cabeça.

-Eu, gostando dele? Há, há, há!

Mais a noite, Minato tomava banho e estava pensativo, pois parece que algo havia mudado nesses anos.

-Kushina... Por quê?

Resolve pegar um ar e pensar mais um pouco. Não, não estava gostando dela... Ou estava? Várias cenas passam por sua mente e estava custando a acreditar que todo aquele sentimento de rivalidade virou amor.

-Não, eu não estou gostando dela!É coisa da minha cabeça... É coisa da minha cabeça...

De repente, ela estava ali, sentada no banco da praça, meio nervosa e falando sozinha.

Kushina: Sempre foi a mesma coisa! Até hoje que já não somos mais crianças você resolve agir da mesma forma? Eu sei que não nos vemos há anos, mas... – quando o loiro a abraça. A única coisa que ele consegue falar é...

Minato: Desculpa...

Kushina: Mi – Minato? Desde quando você está...

Ela retribui com um abraço mais forte, mais caloroso.

No dia seguinte, Minato estava em seu escritório resolvendo umas papeladas, quando Kushina chega pela janela, toda brava.

Kushina: Seu idiota! Por que você me abraçou?

Minato: Porque você tava chorando que nem um bebê e precisava de alguém para consolar, não é?

Kushina: Não! Eu... Vim pedir desculpas.

Minato: Desculpas? Por quê?

Kushina: Bem... Você tinha ido a minha casa para me ver, mas eu te ignorei e ignorei sua ajuda. É isso.

Minato: Eu estava com vontade de te ver, pois queria lembrar dos velhos tempos. Afinal, um Hokage tem que se distrair um pouco. Eu que deveria ter avisado antes.

Kushina: Mas gostei de sua visita. Soube d morte do...

Minato: Sim, afinal ele era da AMBU e era o líder da brigada, mas ele mesmo já havia dito que se morresse iria ser lutando. E eu também penso assim.

Kushina olha para Minato. Parece que ele já não era mais aquele cara chato. Estava...atraente!

Kushina: Minato... Será que... Toparia sair comigo hoje à noite? – corada.

Minato se surpreende com esse pedido, mas aceita.

A noite cai e ambos se encontram no Ichiraku. Comem um Lamen de Misso e andam pela vila, falando sobre os velhos tempos. Ele paga um kimono lindo para Kushina, um vermelho cheio de desenhos de bambu pintados em ouro. Ela não entende nada, pois ele apenas sorri.

Cansados, foram para a casa da kunoichi. Ela deixa que ele durma lá, e prepara o colchão de casal, já que ela dorme apenas em um colchão grande. Ele vai tomar banho.

Depois que ele sai do banheiro, ela se prepara para ir tomar banho. O clima estava tenso, afinal ela estava muito nervosa. Como pode deixar um homem dormir lá na casa dela, e ainda por cima... No mesmo colchão?

Kushina se deita ao lado de Minato, que estava com uma camiseta branca e calção azul claro. Ela estava com uma camisa masculina branca, fazendo com que suas pernas ficassem à mostra. O loiro olha discretamente, admirando.

Minato: Kushina...

Kushina:...fala...

Minato: Olha para mim?

Kushina: Por que... – quando ela vai olhar para ele, fica cara a cara... Seu rosto cora. Ela tenta evitar, desviando o olhar, mas ele toca levemente seu rosto.

Minato: Por favor, olha para mim...

Kushina: Minato... Eu não estou entendendo mais nada! Como pode se aproveitar de uma dama como eu? – estava pensando em sair dali, quando o Hokage a abraça. Fica um silencio.

Ela encara aqueles olhos azuis, que estavam esperando por uma resposta.

Minato: Eu posso, porque eu te amo, sua doida!

Resposta?

Um longo e intenso beijo... Bastou para que ambos se soltassem.

As mãos de Minato deslizavam sobre as curvas de Kushina... A kunoichi sentia o glúteo do loiro com suas mãos...

A respiração começava a ficar ofegante, as mãos dançando nos corpos... As roupas estavam pedindo para saírem daqueles corpos...

Minato: Prefere ficar em cima ou embaixo? – com a voz meio rouca.

Kushina: Ahhh... Embaixo... uh...Por favor...

Então, ele faz com que Kushina ficasse em baixo dele, enquanto ia se ajeitando por cima. Ela faz Minato arrancar as roupas também numa velocidade... Minato arranca a camisa solitária de Kushina, que para a surpresa dele... Ela estava SEM NADA embaixo!

O loiro enlouquece!

Como este já estava a ponto de bala, "vai na ruiva" de um jeito que a assusta um pouco, mas se acostuma com algo dentro dela. Ele cerra os olhos, sentindo as contrações de Kushina, que se realizava com aquele sentimento forte de prazer.

Kushina: Aaahn, por favor, mais...

Minato: Ahh ... Kushina...

Passa unha pelas costas, lambe a face, bagunça o cabelo... As gemidas de Kushina estavam bem altas por sinal, mas quem ligava? Estava de noite mesmo. E depois, o loiro se excitava ainda mais com isso.

Sim, ele acabou a preenchendo com tudo que tinha. Sentindo aquele liquido por suas entranhas, se arrepia toda e se sente realizada.

O dia amanhece. Minato acorda e olha aquela ruivinha dormindo abraçada nele...

Algum tempo se passa. Minato estava treinando um grupo de ninjas da academia, assim como Kushina. Mas...

Alguém: Os dois andam tão grudados que nem chiclete!

Outro alguém: É mesmo! De noite, só vejo a Kushina san indo lá no escritório do Yondaime... Isso faz tempo que esta acontecendo!

E era verdade. Se dependessem deles, ficariam juntinhos todos os dias, de preferência no quarto. Às vezes, eles escapavam da sala e iam a uma sala pequena sozinhos...

Um dia...

Kushina: Minato...

Minato: Que foi?

Kushina: Estou grávida...

Era algo que fez o loiro ficar feliz da vida! Um filho.

Kushina estava de oito meses. O Hokage estava muito feliz ao ver aquela ruiva com um barrigão enorme; e dentro, um bebe saudável!

Beijava, falava, brincava com a barriga. Estava ate bobo para ser ele.

Kushina:- Tem certeza desse nome, amor?

Minato: - Tenho linda! Não é bonito?E eu adoro aquele personagem do livro do Sensei!Quero que um dia ele possa ser reconhecido com suas próprias forças como ele!

Kushina:- Hun... É kawaii sim! Eba!

Minato: - Você é doida... Kushina, para isso, não queria usar meu sobrenome, sabe?

Kushina:- Ahn? Mas daí ele vai usar o meu?

Os dias de paz estavam acabando...

Cenário: a vila sendo atacada pela Kyuubi. Ninguém a derrotaria a não ser o Hokage sama...

Kushina estava escondida numa barraca no meio da floresta, oposto ao ataque da raposa.

Minato estava pensativo e não restavam dúvidas de que teria que usar aquela técnica.

Jiraiya: Não! É perigoso demais! Não precisa chegar a tanto!

Sarutobi: E se ele não for preso? Quem garante que ele não saia de você?

Minato: É o único jeito. Treinei um pouco, pesquisei e sei que vai dar certo. Já fizeram isso em Sunagakure com uma pequena alteração: colocaram num recém nascido.

Sarutobi: E o que aconteceu?

Minato: A mãe... Foi da mãe do garoto...

Jiraiya: E como ficará Kushina? Ela vai concordar com isso?

Sarutobi: Eu te proíbo! Isso é perigoso!

Minato: Não, por isso eu é que resolvi ir... E também... Eu quero entrar para a historia de Konoha para que um dia as pessoas olhem e admirem meu feito, especialmente meu filho.

Jiraiya: Você quer prejudicar sua família de propósito?

Minato: Não, mas sem querer, sinto que vou fazer isso... Mas se ele for igual, ou melhor, que Kushina no futuro, sei que vai ser melhor que qualquer Hokage que existiu.

Sarutobi: Ao menos vou querer saber sobre essa técnica. Algo me diz que terei que saber.

Minato: Tudo bem, Sandaime... Desde que não falem que ele é meu filho.

Kushina estava preocupada, afinal, a vila estava ao caos, mas ela estava isolada disso. O que a preocupava era Minato, que nem sinal dava. Quando este chega, abraça sua esposa com algumas lágrimas deslizando em seu rosto.

Kushina: Que foi amor? Por que está chorando?

Minato: Lembra da técnica que eu fiz ontem para testes?

Kushina: Sim, mas que tem... – quando entendeu o que ele ia fazer, começou a chorar. Abraça apertado seu esposo, não restavam dúvidas. Ela aceita, sabendo que não tinha jeito.

Kushina: Então vai selar no bebê não é?

Minato:... Tomara que ele tenha muita força de vontade para se transformar. Afinal, um Jinchuuriki não vai ser visto com bons olhos... Que ele nos perdoe!

Kushina: Vamos logo, antes que eu mude de idéia! E o Bijuu já está destruindo tudo!

Assim, Minato corre para perto de onde estava a Kyuubi. Alguns metros de lá, eles pararam para fazer o parto de Kushina, pois a bolsa se rompeu no caminho. O loiro já estava com tudo pronto para a cerimônia.

Ela deita sobre o lençol que ela trouxe junto com o altar e as velas.

Minato: Amor, me desculpe se não teve jeito...

Kushina: Vai logo, eu te ajudo.

Estava meio difícil, Kushina fazia força, mas não vinha logo. Minato estava preocupado, afinal tinha que selar logo a besta antes que Konoha sumisse.

Com as dicas da kunoichi que era médica finalmente um choro forte de um bebê cabeludo.

Ele acaricia seu filho, deixa um pouco ao lado de sua esposa, que estava feliz. Faz um Bunshin e este se dirige ao local da batalha.

Kushina: Estou indignada, mas feliz. Não tem como negar que você é um cara azarado e sortudo ao mesmo tempo, meu filho... – beijando a testa deste.

Minato: Kushina, me dê ele para...

Kushina: Não, deixa que eu levo até o altar. – levantando – se do chão, meio bamba e ainda com os restos do parto em suas entranhas. – Afinal, eu sou uma ninja, não é?

Minato: Nuca esqueça que te amo...

Kushina: Você também...

Minato abraça forte sua esposa e beija intensamente em meio de lágrimas.

Ela e Minato levam o bebê até o altar.

Kushina aperta a mãozinha do bebê e a de seu marido.

Minato fez o Jutsu do selo.

A Kyuubi é selada.

Bunshin de Minato some de cima de Gama Oyabin.

O casal se abraça.

Kushina: E o sobrenome? Como ficou?

Já prestes a desaparecer do mundo nos braços de sua amada, disse suas ultimas palavras:

Minato: ... Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto: "Aqui jaz Namikaze Minato, o Quarto Hokage que derrotou a Kyuubi."

Um dia, serei melhor até do que você, Yondaime!

Depois de ler isso das memórias da pedra em homenagem aos heróis, Naruto vai embora para casa.

FIM


End file.
